A Review of the Discussion Relative to the Mount Carroll Seminary/Text/19
Rev. E.'s stay in Mt. Carroll. These teachers at all times at liberty to occupy the same parlor with the Principals, and visitors enjoying their confidence to an unlimited degree, observers of their every act and cognizant of almost their every thought pertaining to the interests of the school. They voluntarily gave their testimony, which testimony would be most fully and cheerfully endorsed by scores of most reliable students who were also resident in the same family at the same time. Mr. Gray's testimony regarding the same matter, "viz" the visits of Rev. E., at the Seminary, is the say so and think so of Miss S. Randall a disaffected pupil, one of the liberalists whom Mr. G., includes I presume as an "impliedly expelled pupil." This young lady did not board in the Seminary, was not at all in the family of the Principals, was not even in the school or school building the whole of school hours, coming in only to recite two lessons during each day, remaining perhaps during the time which might intervene between the two recitations. This young lady's "think so" is Mr. Gray's testimony as he terms it, by which he expects to set aside the testimony of the teachers and students almost en masse. The absurdity of Mr. Gray's position is sufficient refutation of itself. Let a decision not prompted by sectarian bitterness, jealousy and envy be given on this point and I have not a shadow of apprehension but the Principals will stand acquitted. Miss R's., statements with regard to fancied slights shows too plainly the jealousy of her nature. The fact of Miss Randall being in school only to recite and not being in classes reciting to either Misses Wood or Gregory, it might have happened that days or even weeks elapsed without Miss W., meeting Miss R, at a suitable time and place to recognise her. As to those ladies intentionally avoiding and slighting any pupil, I think they have too much self respect to condescend to such a course and none but a jealous or uncultivated mind would conceive such things. Further comment is unnecessary. I will in concluding this point repeat what is conceded by every candid reader of Mr. Gray’s articles, that to go into refutation of his statements is altogether useless—the absurdities which characterize them all, are so palpable that they carry their own refutation on the face of them. I would willingly devote more time to alleviating the Reverend gentleman's sufferings, as he complains so bitterly of his pains, &c., but more important duties claim my attention and I will close with expressing my regret that Mr. Gray has felt himself so "pushed," as to involve the necessity of his making as public and humiliating expose of his literary attainments as he has done in the publication of his pamphlet. He has done for himself a work in lowering his own standing in the community that he was then a member of, that the 19